Sebastian in Wonderland
by SuperWhoAvengeLock
Summary: Sebastian stumbles upon a magical world. He's not quite sure how. But all he knows is that he's in now. He meets some of the most mysterious and strange creatures in this world. But he seems to like one in particular. Reviews are like crack to me!


**Sebastian in Wonderland. – Welcome to Wonderland.**

* * *

**Note;**** This is a bit of a cross fanfiction. But it's not the normal Alice in Wonderland, It's got a slight twist. I'm sorry that it's not in the cross section thingy. Also. Kurt isnt really normal in this fanfiction, due to the fact that he is the Mad Hatter. Also, the Hatter is a cross between, The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland (Johnny Depp) And The Hatter from Alice. (Andrew Lee Potts). This means that the Hatter, it still mad. He's just a mysterious character, that can wander into his own world. You may not get it at first, but this is just the beginnig. Also; Sebastian-Alice. Kurt-Hatter. Blaine-Hare. Finn-Cheshire. Rachel-Rabbit. This will turn into Kurtbastian later on. Thats all. ;)**

* * *

Sebastian wasn't sure how he stumbled upon it, but somehow he did.

He couldn't really describe this place…This place that was in the middle of nowhere…You didn't have to go through a wardrobe to get there either…This place was like…Wonderland…

Sebastian was at his auntie Amy's wedding, he didn't really want to be there.

All dressed up in a suit and tie, Sebastian didn't really like it, he thought it was…Over the top. Anyway, he was stuck there, wasn't he? He may as well get used to it.

He started walking around; a few girls gave him looks, eyeing him up and down and smiling at him. He simply could not stand it. He rolled his eyes and kept walking around.

He soon started following a path, getting used to his surroundings. Since the wedding wasn't going to take place for a while, he figured that having a little look around wouldn't hurt anyone.

Sebastian walked for a few more minutes before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, he slowly walked up to the object.

''What's this then?'' Sebastian whispered to himself as he saw something shinny sticking out of the ground. He looked behind him, before kneeling down. 'Whoa…When did I walk this far?'' He thought to himself.

He was now in a forest. Not too far from where he just was, he was just a little surprised that he didn't notice the light change.

Sebastian started sweeping some dust of the shiny thing, reveling more of it. It looked like a circular object. Sebastian smiled at his own reflection in the circular object.

He tilted his head and sighed softly. ''What is this?'' He said, putting his hand on the silver circle. He moved his hand a little, noticing that it turned. ''A door knob…'' Sebastian whispered to himself before quickly turning it and pulling it open.

The door was small, extremely small. But Sebastian was pretty sure he could fit through it. Beyond the door, it looked like a rabbit hole, Sebastian edged nearer to the hole, peering inside it.

All of a sudden it was a blur, Sebastian then realized that he had fell down the hole. But the way he was falling was well…Magical. It was in a slow motion; even though everything was blurry he could pretty much see that it was an extremely deep hole.

Then bang; Sebastian hit the ground with a large thump. It didn't seem to hurt him, he was just a bit startled by this situation.

He slowly stood up from where he was lying on the ground, he looked around. This place beyond the rabbit hole was a whole new world. It was magical. Sebastian stared at each individual thing in this new place.

''Fell down the rabbit hole did ya'?'' Sebastian jumped and turned around to see a brown haired girl, sitting down with her back up against a tree. The girl was short with brown eyes and brown hair, two what looked like rabbit ears stuck out of her hair.

She was wearing a suit with a pocket watch hanging out of the front pocket, she also seemed curious as she was pretty occupied staring at Sebastian.

''I-I um…Yeah…'' Sebastian stared closely at the girl. The girl slowly looked up.

''Well, I'm the rabbit here.''

''Um…If you don't mind me asking…Where is here?'' The girl giggled and slowly stood up, she was extremely short.

''Go find out for yourself…This place…Is like a fantasy…You'll soon figure out where you are.'' The girl turned and hopped away. Sebastian was confused, but he just shrugged it off and started following a path.

Everything was different in this world. The trees were multicolored and the mushrooms were just as big as the trees. The small animals seemed to immerge as Sebastian walked past. The plants were huge and beautiful, not like normal plants.

There seemed to be small voices coming from everywhere as Sebastian walked past. He grinned as he came to the end of this long path. There was a steep hill at the end of the path.

Sebastian sighed and slowly slid down it, trying not to get his suit dirty. He heard voices coming not so far away, Sebastian slowly walked forward.

He looked straight in front of him, there was a long table. With three creatures all gathered around it, one of them looked up and saw Sebastian. The creature stood up and walked across the table not really caring what he hit over.

''H-Hello…'' Sebastian said quietly as the person came to him, the person was a man and really was a sight to see.

The man was extremely pale, he had amazing eyes, they were a mixture between blue, green and gray, they were so bright; he also had long jet black eye lashes. There was a dark patch under his eyes, but apart from that he was completely pale. Not much color in his cheeks, maybe a splash of pink. Even his lips didn't have much color to them. He was really quite handsome.

He was wearing a suit that looked worn out, it had frills at the end of the sleeves and the trousers were just a little too small for him. He had a huge multicolored, spotted bowtie on. But the most memorable feature about this creature was his hat.

He was wearing what looked like an old top hat, there was a strip of ribbon on the on hat, and inside it was a peacock feather, a few needles and a tag that had '10/6' printed onto it. He was well…Amazing…He wasn't a normal person…Nowhere near….

''Hello…Who…Are you?'' They boy said, in a quiet voice.

''I...I'm Sebastian…''

''You fell down the rabbit hole huh? Are you okay?'' They boys tone was soft and quiet.

''I...I did yes, and I'm fine…Thank you… W-Who are you?''

''Me? Oh, I'm the Hatter, the Mad Hatter to be precise…'' Sebastian's eyes widened and the smaller boy in front of him just smiled.

''Anyway…Come join us…For tea…'' The boys tone seemed to change, it wasn't so soft anymore.

''YOU RUINED THE TEA!'' Another creature shouted as the Hatter returned to the table.

''Oh, I'm awfully sorry Hare…'' The Hatter said, rolling his eyes. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The Hare was a small black curly haired creature with big triangle eyebrows and brown eyes. The Hatter seemed to glance at him now and then and use sarcasm at least once when he talked to him. The Hare also had rabbit ears.

He didn't seem as tidy as the rabbit Sebastian had met before; he was wearing what looked like stripped pajamas underneath a worn out brown coat. He was shakily holding a tea cup, spilling tea everywhere. Sebastian found it hard to stop looking at him.

''Chesh…Do me a favor…'' The Hatter said in a slow, soft tone.

''Yes…Hatter?''

''Get a spare chair for our guest…Sebastian…'' The creature slowly got up and grabbed a chair, putting it in between the Hatter and himself nodding slightly. ''This…Is Cheshire.'' The Hatter nodded along with the cat.

Cheshire was a tall cat, with brown hair and brown eyes. He had cat ears poking out of his hair, the most memorable feature about this creature was his smile. It was huge, almost scary. Sharp white teeth showing as his grin spread from ear to ear.

''N-Nice to meet you…Cheshire…'' Sebastian nodded.

''WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?'' The hare shouted across the table to Sebastian, who flinched at his voice. It was horse and rough but loud and it had a hint of an accent in it.

''Um…No thank you…'' The Hatter was now staring into oblivion, his eyes focused on nothing. He was in his own little world. He slowly whispered out the words. ''I'm as mad as a hatter…''

Sebastian frowned a little and stared at the Hatter who was still staring into oblivion. ''Don't worry about him kid…This happens a lot. He's mad after all.'' Cheshire said reassuringly.

A few minutes had passed before the boy slowly snapped out of it and turned to face Sebastian. ''Welcome to Wonderland…'' The Hatter said in a hard, quiet tone.


End file.
